


I can't find my pants

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [28]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, fiances, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 37 (x2): “I can’t find my pants.”84: "Just a bit more-”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	I can't find my pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Right there, David, _fuck_ ,” Patrick moans, grip tightening on David’s ass as he pulls him in even more, wanting no space in between them – not that there is any, David’s fucking Patrick deep and hard and he’s practically got his full weight pressed against him. 

“You feel so good, baby,” David pants as he snaps his hips into his fiancée.

Patrick starts to say, “Just a bit more-” before David snaps his hips again, making his back arch as he hits his sweet spot. “ _Yes_! Fuck, _David_ , right there.” He groans a deep guttural sound. “You’re so sexy, so good at this, fuck you make me feel so good, baby.”

David moans at the praise, fucking into his fiancée even harder, deeper, wanting him to feel so good. Patrick’s neck is exposed to him where his head is pressed into the pillow so David kisses it, leaving wet stripes up it as he goes to nip on his earlobe. “I’m close,” David mumbles out against his neck.

“Me too,” Patrick is able to say right before he moans out David’s name and comes hard in between them, David right behind coming deep inside of him as he bites down on his neck. 

David collapses onto the mattress next to Patrick where they lie together panting, trying to regain normal breathing. Once David’s breathing has returned to a less frantic pace, he gets up to grab a warm washcloth to clean them both up before lying right back down on the bed, curling himself up against Patrick. 

Patrick wraps his arm around David who places his head on his chest. They stay like this for a long while just basking in their afterglow together. Soon they need to get up and ready to be presentable enough to receive Patrick’s parents as dinner guests. 

There’s a knock on the door and the two of them sit up on the bed and look to the door before looking at each other. “Is that-” David starts to say as Patrick says, “It can’t be…”

There’s another knock then the distinct voice of Marcy Brewer saying, “Hello??” 

“Oh my fucking God,” David mutters before jumping off of the bed to scramble for clothes. 

“ _Fuck_!” Patrick says in a harsh whisper. “I can’t find my pants.” David throws him his jeans at it hits him in the face startling Patrick. He quickly gets his boxers and jeans on before yelling out, “Just a minute!”

David looks at him wide eyed like _‘Why the fuck did you say anything?!’_ Patrick just shrugs and he rummages through his dresser for his soft blue sweater, sprays himself with some cologne and heads to the door to get it just in time to see David close the bathroom door with his clothes in hand. 

His parents don’t seem to suspect anything out of the ordinary. If they did, they didn’t say a word and for that David and Patrick are so grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
